The present application relates generally to the field of multi-function tools. More specifically, the present application relates to a multi-function tool including locking pliers.
Multi-function tools typically include a pair of handles and an implement such as a pair of scissors or pliers, along with a number of pivotally attached ancillary tools used to perform any number of tasks. There have been several attempts to integrate a locking pliers into a multi-function tool with varying results. For example, some multi-function tools include locking pliers having non-retractable jaws that result in a device that is not as compact as a tool with retractable jaws. Other multi-function tools with locking pliers require several non-intuitive steps to unfold the jaws from the handles.